Summer Days
by MakingChanges
Summary: Sam and Dean stay at Bobby's for a summer. There's not much to do to pass the time. M/M, Dean 19 /Sam 15 , Teenchesters


_**Summer Days**_

Sam peaked around the corner of his bedroom door making sure Bobby's bedroom door was shut before creeping down the short hall to his brother bedroom. He slowly pushed the door open and checked the hall again before sneaking into Dean's room and gently shutting the door behind him. He silently padded over to his older brothers bed and slowly pulled the blankets back. He had one knee on the bed when he was suddenly yanked down and had a blade pressed against his neck. He sucked in a sharp breath and stared up at his brother with wide hazel eyes. Dean's hardened features softened when he realized it was his brother.

"Damn it Sammy." Dean pulled the knife away and shoved it back under his pillow before flopping back onto the bed trying to go back to sleep. "What do you want?"

Sam gnawed nervously on his bottom lip before speaking. "I can't sleep."

"If you lay there long enough you'll fall asleep." Dean grumbled not even opening his eyes back

Sam looked over his brother features taking in the light dusting of blond hair that Dean had on his face that never seemed to get any thicker despite the fact that he never shaves. "Can I sleep with you?" Dean let out a grunt that Sam took as permission. He quickly curled into his brother's heat and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Dean lied out in the small yard in the back of Bobby's yard staring up at the passing clouds. This had to be the slowest passing summer in his entire life. His Dad took the car and Bobby wouldn't let him go out for a drive in any of his cars in the lot. It also didn't help that Sam seemed to be around every damn corner and he couldn't get even five minutes to himself. He let out a grunt as Sam flopped down to straddle his waist. Dean glared up at his little brother.<p>

"What, Sam?"

"What are doing, it's hot out here."

"I'm trying to get away from you." Dean growled out. Dean watched the small smile fall from his brother's face. Sam shifted to rise from Dean but was stilled by hands on his waist. "You can stay." Sam's face lit up and he moved to lie next to his brother.

The pair laid in silence for a few minutes before Sam spoke up. "This is boring."

"No one asked you to come out here." Dean snapped.

"Why are you being so mean?" Sam whispered dejection obvious in his tone.

Dean groaned and pulled Sam close and rolled him on his side. "Want to make out?" Sam eagerly nodded and quickly placed his mouth over Deans.

* * *

><p>Sam stared with an open mouth at the pile that used to be his bed. "What happened to my bed?"<p>

"Bobby broke it apart."

"Why?"

"It was made of something he needed for a ritual that Dad was desperate for."

"So where am I supposed to sleep now?"

"With me like you have been sense we got here."

* * *

><p>Sam bit his bottom lip holding back any sounds he wanted desperately to back as Dean lay spooned against his back and slowly jerked him off.<p>

"You like that don't you Sammy?" Dean brushed his thumb over the leaking head. "You like when big brother takes care of you."

Sam linked his fingers with Deans other hand and squeezed tightly when his orgasm ran through his body. His body shuddered and Dean ran his come covered hand over Sam's stomach. Dean pulled Sam impossibly closer and gently kissed his ear. "I love you Dean."

"Love you to Sammy."

* * *

><p>Sam kicked Dean's leg in frustration. "Sharing a bed with you was a whole lot more fun when it was an option." Sam whined.<p>

"Yeah well sleeping with you isn't all sunshine and roses either."

"Why Couldn't we go with Dad?"

"you actually want to go with Dad on a hunt?"

"No." Sam said quickly. "I just got so used to moving around so much that staying here at Bobby's is boring."

"this coming from the same kid who bitched about moving constantly not even a month ago."

"If I had known it would've gotten me sent to Bobby's with you as my only company 90% of the time I would've kept my mouth shut."

"You love my company." Dean said with a grin.

"Yeah well…" Dean laughed at Sam's weak response.

* * *

><p>Sam jerked awake at the sound of his name being yelled. He jerked his head around to see Dean leant over him with worried eyes. "You okay?" Sam asked worriedly.<p>

"Am I okay? Are _you _okay?" Dean countered.

"I'm fine. I just…I had a nightmare."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I don't really remember much. There was a girl with blond hair. She was on the ceiling and she was bleeding fire." Sam felt Dean tense next to him. "I know it sounds weird, but it's all I remember." He rolled over and buried his face in Dean's neck. "I don't feel good."

"If you get sick on me I'm going to hurt you."

"It's not my stomach it's my head. It hurts."

Dean reached up to run his finger through and over his brother's hair. "Feel better?"

"Mmmm." Sam was obviously more sleep than he was awake.

* * *

><p>The pair lied in bed just soaking up the others company. Sam absently fiddled with Dean's amulet between his fingers while Dean curled his fingers around his hair. "Even though you kick me sometimes I'm happy Bobby destroyed my bed. " Sam said gently before placing a quick kiss to Dean's chest. "I'm also glad Dad made us stay here with Uncle Bobby."<p>

"The total ass chewing was worth spending time with you."

"Dad yelled at you?"

"Sammy I graduated. I don't have to go to school next year, you do. Do you really think dad would _willingly_ let me stay?"

"Oh…" Sam scooted up so he could press his lips against his older brothers. "I'm sorry."

Dean kissed him back. "Nothing to be sorry about."

* * *

><p>Sam found himself in a situation similar to a few weeks prior, hands clamped tightly over his mouth trying to hold any sounds. The difference with this situation however was Dean had his cock in his mouth and was trying to purposely have Sam make a noise. Sam's face was red with pleasure, embarrassment, and effort to stay silent. Dean sucked on of Sam's testis into his mouth and Sam let out a little squeak. Dean knowing that Sam could be louder flipped his brother over, chuckling at the startled yelp, before pulling those pale cheeks apart and diving tongue first into his brother tight virgin pucker.<p>

Dean heard his name groaned desperately into the pillow and smiled. He saw Sam's hand swing past his peripheral before the hand found its target and latched on tightly to his hair. Dean let out a groan of appreciation at the sharp tug to his hair. He groaned as his tongue pressed as far as it could go, swiping along his brothers inner walls.

"God I can't wait 'til you turn eighteen Sammy." Dean said while staring at the slobber covered winking hole. "Gonna fill you up so good with my dick, won't walk straight for a week."

"Six-sixteen." Sam panted against the pillow.

"Eighteen."

"Sixteen."

"Twenty-one." Dean dives back into his brother's hole and jerks his dick off in tandem.

Sam moans into the pillow when a nail brushed over his weeping slight. "Ah! E-eighteen." Sam relents.

"Now. I want you to hold it as long as you can before you come okay?" Sam nodded. "That's my Sammy." Dean praised.

Dean tossed the rag that he used to clean both himself and Sam off into a random corner. Sam move so his head rested on dean's chest so he could listen to his big brothers heartbeat. He ran his fingers in random patterns over his chest and stomach slowly working his way lower when he reached the curly nest of hairs Dean grabbed his wrist and placed his hand back on his chest, Sam pouted.

"Why can't I touch you?"

"Because, Sam."

"It's not fair." Sam mumbled.

"Sammy you're 15."

"So."

"I just-" Dean sighed. "It's bad enough that we're doing the stuff that we are but until I can't let you do anything to me…not until you're 18 and sure about your feelings."

"I'm sure about them now."

"Sam you're 15. You're hormones are raging and you can't possibly know what's real and what's hormones."

"I know how I feel!" Sam yelled. "I know what my heart is telling me and you can't tell me otherwise."

"Sammy-"

"My name's Sam!"

"_Sammy_…go to sleep."

"I'm not tired." Sam grumbled.

"Yes you are." And as if Dean's words were magic Sam felt sleep starting to creep in.

* * *

><p>It was the last day of summer, Sam was due to start school tomorrow and John was supposed to come back to today so he could take a few weeks off hunting to recover from his summer long hunts. "When is Dad getting here?"<p>

"When he gets here Sam." Dean answered absently.

"What do we say when he asks what we did this summer?"

"Tell him nothing. We didn't do much of anything." Hurt flashed across Sam's features. "You know what I mean Sam." Dean nudged his shoulder against his brothers who sat next to him on the stairs. They heard the impala in the distance before they saw it; they looked up to see their dad coming down the road. "I love you Sammy."

"I love you too De." They watched as their dad pulled into the yard and parked next to Bobby's house.

When he was close enough he finally spoke. "How was your summer?"

They answered in unison. "It was great."

THE END


End file.
